Report 117
Report #117 Skillset: Tracking Skill: Traps Org: Ebonguard Status: Completed Jan 2009 Furies' Decision: Solution #2, with the caveat that it will only alert in the local area. Problem: Currently there is no way for a tracker to tell when a trap has fired. This is something that would be quite beneficial to the Tracking skillset as a whole. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Allow your wolf/dog companion to hear when one of your traps is tripped, and do an emote ('goes on point' for the dogs, a howl for the wolf, or something else that feels appropriate). This would not tell you who or where, just that something has happened (and you'll only know if you have your companion with you). 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Allow a tracker to attach 'bells/chimes' to their traps, which would alert the tracker that one of their traps has been tripped (along with the room name). This would cost 1-2 metal comms per, and only work on the same plane. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: If the above are too complicated, just always inform a tracker of the location of a tripped trap of theirs if they are in the same area. Player Comments: ---on 1/11 @ 03:59 writes: I like 2 ---on 1/11 @ 16:43 writes: I like solution 3, if only because it -seems- the cleanest/simplest. Generally a good change, though ---on 1/12 @ 00:21 writes: I like 2. Limit to same plane, though. ---on 1/12 @ 10:03 writes: As above, solution 2 looks good, though I wouldn't mind seeing the Tracking pets do something awesome like that too. ---on 1/13 @ 16:05 writes: Solution 2 sounds good. I think it should also give an indication as to which room the trap was tripped in and (possibly) who tripped it. ---on 1/13 @ 23:04 writes: In that case it might need to be limited to local area instead of plane, or comm cost might need to be bumped up. I'm not really set-in-stone on any of these solutions, though! ---on 1/13 @ 23:52 writes: Comm cost is already quite high for traps, making it, by far, the most expensive knight specialization. If anything it needs a reduction in cost. ---on 1/15 @ 02:43 writes: Though I don't mind comm costs being reviewed a bit, I don't think that answer has much relevance here when the base functionality would not be having an increase in cost. The only increase would come with trying to conceal multiple traps at once (which should have an increase). Also: If orgs are using their huge amounts of excess gold to pay for traps and pits (I know some do), there really isn't much of a personal drain at all. Maybe that's the "lower comm cost" option you're looking for? ---on 1/15 @ 17:54 writes: Huh? I'm only just agreeing with what you put up for solution #2, do you feel that it is too much of a change now? ---on 1/16 @ 00:29 writes: No, I was commenting on the suggested enhancement to it (though perhaps that was just an off-the-cuff suggestion and not entirely serious?). I think #2 is fine as-is. ---on 1/16 @ 22:44 writes: Oh, I see. I think I mixed up the Tracking reports. *cough* Sorry about that!